Unwanted Labels
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: Sakura comes to terms with public opinion of herself and her relationship with her teammates. NaruSakuSasu, het and yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it. If I did, they'd probably not have much time for fighting. XD  
**  
Warning:** This is a polyamorous threesome fic, meaning three people involved together in every sense of the word. Yep, all three. That means **het** and **yaoi **implied since there's no actual smut. Don't read it if it's not your thing, okay?

* * *

**Unwanted Labels**

Pervert. It's almost always used to describe members of the male species. Not usually females. And certainly not _her_. Slut and whore were words she was used to hearing associated with her name. She knew how to deal with those. Pervert, though, was definitely a new one, and well, she just didn't know what to think about that.

It wasn't meant for her ears (she didn't think anyway,) but as she left the checkout with her items, the clerks' gossiping was just a bit louder than it should have been. She was pretty sure she'd stiffened at that particular comment but quickly brushed it off not wanting to give any clues that she'd heard. It was easier to just ignore crap like that after all. Apparently, the women didn't notice or just didn't care, because the other clerk quickly whispered something along the lines of 'look at who their sensei was' and 'what do you expect.'

Well, Sakura certainly couldn't just ignore that one, now could she? Taking a deep breath to calm herself (because killing two civilians would most definitely _not_ make her life any easier right now,) she slowly turned and walked back up to the counter with a smile a bit too wide to be considered friendly.

The kunoichi stepped out of the store a few minutes later grinning ear to ear. Death threats were always so _therapeutic_.

'You forgot fun!' Inner Sakura laughed, remembering the expressions on the clerks' faces as they had been informed of what exactly would happen to their entrails courtesy one very sharp kunai if they ever badmouthed Kakashi-sensei again. Oh yes, that memory was going to amuse her for weeks.

As she turned down a busy street and began weaving in and out of the sea of pedestrians, she noticed a couple of them giving her _that_ look. Her grin fell as irritation quickly began to set in again. This was a pretty much a daily occurrence, and while she didn't think she'd ever truly get used to it, she was able to not let it bother her for the most part. Today was not going to be one of those days, though. Not after the incident in the store.

'A pervert? Really now?' she wondered as she continued toward her destination. She ignored Inner Sakura who was coughing rather suggestively.

'Feh. What do they know? We live together. It's not like they can prove anything beyond that. _They're_ the perverts for thinking it, not me,' she reassured herself, knowing just how lame that excuse was but not caring.

She was well aware of all the speculation that went on in Konoha about herself and her teammates, but that's all it was. Speculation. It's not like they fondled each other or even did _anything_ other than behave like a team in public. But when the three had moved in together shortly after her twentieth birthday, rumors had run wild. And uh yeah, the fact that it was a one bedroom apartment may have had a little bit to do with that.

Sakura sighed. Okay, so she lived with two men, and yes, if you wanted to get technical, you could call them her lovers. So they had mad, kinky sex quite often. So what? It's not like all the other villagers were virgins. Sheesh. Everyone's interest in their sex lives really was a bit disturbing. They were even more of a topic than Anko's supposed affection towards BDSM, shy academy instructor Iruka's questionable sexuality, and Kakashi's open fondness of pornography, which he reads in front of minors for crying out loud, _combined_!

But that wasn't even the worst part. Oh no! The sad truth of the matter was that the speculation of team 7's relationship in reality was rather tame. Everyone was under the assumption that the men were just sharing her. 'If only they knew the whole story,' she thought as an actual whine escaped her throat. 'They already think I'm a perv.'

Inner Sakura, however, was busy laughing her ass off. 'Oh, just admit it already. You _are_ a freaky pervert!' Her outward self was not amused.

'Bitch. You're supposed to have my back, damn it!' She sighed once again and kicked a rock out of her way. 'Okay, I'll admit that I'm a bit of a deviant. I never claimed to be normal, but it's not like I'm _obsessed_ with sex. Isn't that the definition of pervert?'

'How should I know? I'm not a fucking dictionary!' Inner Sakura growled. Frowning, the pink-haired ninja wondered if there was a way to just stop thinking altogether. The voice in her head was really starting to piss her off.

When she found that she was already in front of her apartment building, though, she couldn't repress the smile. Home. It was their sanctuary, their little place where the outside world couldn't bother them and they were all that mattered.

Her boys would no doubt find her predicament amusing. Not the incident itself, of course. Naruto was extremely protective of her. They both were really, but Sasuke wasn't near as obvious about it. They were just as annoyed by the attitudes of most of the villagers as she was, and if she were ever _truly_ upset about anything, they would do something about it. She shook her head and smiled. No, what they would find funny was the fact that she was upset over that one little word when she'd laughed off so much worse.

Sakura quickly ascended the steps to the apartment, shifting the bag in her arms so she could dig the keys out of her olive drab vest. She opened the door to see Naruto sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table as usual watching TV. He looked up at her and gifted her with that lopsided smile that always made her insides melt.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he called to her before turning back to whatever it was he was watching.

"Hey." Her reply had significantly less enthusiasm despite the smile. The tone wasn't lost on him, and he quickly took the bag from her and dropped it on the coffee table before pulling her into his lap on the couch.

"What's wrong?" His blue eyes peered into hers, and the expression on his face was one of concern, but there was that ever-present hint of playful that somehow never left him even under the worst of circumstances. She couldn't keep herself from grinning just a little bit.

"I overheard the clerks call me a pervert at the store. Then one of them had the nerve to act like it was Kakashi's fault," she sighed.

"Oi," he pouted, "Kakashi-sensei better _not_ have anything to do with it." His face was completely serious. Well, for a few seconds anyway until the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly. "I'd like to think I was the one to corrupt you, but I have a feeling you were like this long before we got together." He tapped his chin with is index finger as his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert."

Naruto didn't even notice her punch his shoulder; he was too busy laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Sakura huffed and twisted her body to face away from him as he continued to chuckle at her denial. Suddenly his arms circled her waist, pulling her back against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"But Sakura-chaaan," he whispered so close to her ear that his lips brushed against the shell as he spoke. "I like it when you're a pervert." Her eyes closed at the sensation, and she had to fight the urge to just forget everything and let him prove just how perverted she really was. Instead, she turned her face toward his and smiled.

"_You_ are the pervert, Naruto."

"Yeah, but I admit it," he replied, quirking his eyebrows up suggestively a few times. Sakura laughed, and he tightened his grip on her waist. She touched her forehead to his and sat there a moment in his embrace, loving how he could always make her feel this way.

"I really need to put the groceries up. I bought ice cream," she sighed as she pulled back just a bit. "Thank you." She didn't need to say what for; he already knew.

Her lips touched his for a moment, but she was quick to pull back before he could get too caught up in it. She was still sitting in his lap after all, and she didn't want ice cream all over the table. Which is exactly what would happen if things progressed, considering Naruto's demonic stamina and all. Reluctantly, he released his grip on her so she could get up and watched as she grabbed the bag and headed into the kitchen. When she was no longer in view, he sighed, no longer wanting to watch TV and headed off to the bedroom.

Dropping the paper bag onto the counter, Sakura began removing items and putting them away. The muffled voices of her guys were heard coming from the other side of the apartment. It sounded like they were arguing… again. Rolling her eyes, she finished putting up her things and wondered if those two would ever get past their constant 'we're either fucking or fighting' phase. Really, there has to be an in between _somewhere_, right?

There was a loud thud followed by something that sounded suspiciously like a cross between a growl and a moan. One pink eyebrow crept up as her interest was piqued. With the stealth only ninja possess, she quickly made her way to the bedroom and peeked through the half-open door just as the two crashed onto the bed.

Sasuke was sitting on the other man's stomach as he tried to pin the blonde's hands above his head. It didn't work, and Naruto was able to leverage himself enough to flip them over. The young Uchiha wasn't going down that easily, though, and used the momentum to keep them moving.

Sakura watched with rapt fascination as the two, clad only in their black jounin pants, continued to roll on the bed as their mouths assaulted each other almost violently. She bit her lip as she tried to decide whether she wanted to continue watching the show or jump in the middle of it. Surprisingly, it was a hard decision, since they were never as rough with her as they were with each other. Sometimes it was nice to just watch them together.

Her eyes widened as she realized just where her thoughts were at that moment and almost laughed.

'Oh god, I _am_ a pervert!' she whined mentally as she stared off into space. A pair of pants flew by her head, effectively pulling her attention back to them.

"If you're going to watch, Sakura, at least have the decency to pay attention," Sasuke smirked, enjoying the interesting shade of red her cheeks turned. It's a wonder, though, after all the time they'd been together and everything they'd done that she could still _get_ embarrassed around them.

It was then that she noticed the position Naruto and Sasuke were in, and all thoughts of embarrassment were suddenly forgotten as she leered at them. Yeah, okay, she was a pervert, she inwardly mused, but you know what? If not being one meant giving up what they had, then well, she supposed she could live with that label after all.


End file.
